


毛团观察日记

by xianmiao



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Sleep Sex, Threesome, Unconscious Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xianmiao/pseuds/xianmiao
Summary: 拟人化注意注意避雷崔兄弟3P注意





	毛团观察日记

（1）

你从朋友那里收养了两只小猫咪。

两只都是虎斑橘猫，圆滚滚毛绒绒，差不多两个月大。

两只小猫的前主人对他们很不好。算是受尽了虐待后被救出送到了兽医朋友这里，因此身上的皮毛毫无光泽，干巴巴地耷拢在肉包骨头的背上，尤其是比较小的那只看到人就害怕地呜呜咽咽，尾巴紧张地伸直，耳朵警觉地竖起飞机耳。

与其他吃的肚皮圆鼓鼓的奶猫相比，这两只缩在笼子角落的猫团让你莫名母爱泛滥，于是视察一番后就毫不犹豫地做了领养决定。

“先说好，这两只小猫性格不乖，有一只还很排斥人类，你决定领养了，就要对他们负责到底。”生怕你是三分钟热度。朋友打开笼子之前，一本正经地对你嘱咐道：“如果有什么疑问可以问我，你要做的就是不要轻易放弃他们。”

“好的。”

你看到两只瑟缩的毛团，眼神已经温柔如水：“我会一直陪伴他们的。”

（2）

两只猫长得很像，说是兄弟。

大一些的猫咪比较健壮一些，较为亲人，心情好了就喜欢蹦到你身上蹭开蹭去，呼噜打的震天响。偶尔玩疯了还能扒掉键盘摔个手机，让你破财消灾，激发出了他拆家的潜质。

小的那一只就很乖，说是乖不如是害怕更为恰当。来到家里第一天就迅速蹿到了沙发底下，不吃饭也不喝水，虽然第二天猫粮会少一小半。三天之后放松了警戒，开始在白天钻出来小口小口嚼猫粮。

两只猫虽然是兄弟，关系并不好。

两只小猫在小时候都被虐待过，但世兰喵被虐待得更久一些，心灵非常脆弱。它对任何人都很敏感，每次哥哥靠近想给他舔毛，都会被他哈走，或者喵呜一声咬上去，把世英身上的毛咬下来。

他平时喜欢一个人呆着，趴在窗台看天上。你原本以为他想出门玩耍，但你费尽心思把他哄带门边的时候，他却挣扎得不行，甚至亮出爪子把你的衣服刮烂，嗖地一些躲到沙发底下去。

世英喵委屈地舔了舔你的伤口，暖烘烘的小脑袋往上面蹭。

“没关系啦，弟弟很可怜，我不会怪他。”你点了点世英的脑袋瓜，对他说道。仿佛是听懂了你的话，世英喵咕噜咕噜回应几下，翘着尾巴放心地离开了。

虽说养猫并不轻松，但这些暖心的小场景，是你至今为止坚持下来的理由。世兰喵在慢慢信任人类，这点你很清楚。他至少能让你看得到希望，不管中途有多困难，你都不会轻易放弃。

就这样养了小半年后，你决定带着两只喵喵去绝育。

“世兰，给我出来……！你怎么又钻沙发啦？我带你出去玩，去公园玩哦，快过来吧—————”

“哇世英你也跟着钻沙发？怎么回事你们两个？现在倒是好兄弟了？之前喵喵叫着大打出手的是谁啊！给我出来！带着你弟弟出来！”

不行，根本带不出去！两只猫不知怎么的察觉到了你的意图，齐齐跟你玩起来躲猫猫。你搬沙发他们就钻电视柜，你挪电视柜他们就钻床底，气的你掐着腰提着笼子直喘气——总不能把床给掀了？

猫听不懂人话吧？吧？！

一番人猫交涉无果，眼看预约的时间将近，又怕满屋子的人猫大战吵得邻居敲水管，你不得不含恨拿起手机，给朋友打电话取消预约。

“怎么了？猫咪不配合？”

你冲那两只暗中观察偷听你讲话的猫呲了呲牙，认输道：“死活不愿意进笼子，现在躲床底下去了。我那张床1.8X2米，两个我也抬不起来。”

“当初让你买单人床……”

“可是姐妹，就算我能掀起来也捉不住哇，你是不知道刚才兄弟俩多有默契，调虎离山都使出来了，搞得我跟邪恶女巫一样剪他们蛋蛋……”

听到蛋蛋这个词的世兰喵凄惨地叫了出来，咪嗷咪嗷的小奶音煎得你耳朵都嗡嗡作响，你无端滋生出一股罪恶感：“要不就改到下星期……？”

“你这几天不行？”

“我跟学长有约。”你清咳了一声，红了红脸。

那边立刻传来一阵了然的淫笑。

“不早说，成！这事儿没商量，姐妹就祝你大吉大利，明晚吃鸡～”

你当然意识到她的话中意，红着脸不自在地发散目光，和不知何时钻出来跳到床上的两只猫对视，炯炯有神的四只眼睛盯着你害羞的脸。

真是绝了，突然有种被捉X的罪恶感！

一阵莫名的压力袭来，你啰嗦了几句，把下周的时间谈妥了，急匆匆结束了这个对话。

“呵呵，现在知道出来了。”你凑到床边，一屁股坐在两只猫中间，气呼呼地挨个点了点他们的小鼻尖：“躲得过初一躲不过十五，下周谁再不乖，就不准睡我被窝。”

世英喵似乎看出来你语气的缓和，刚听你数落完就咪嗷咪嗷地凑过来，被太阳晒的香喷喷的小脑袋蹭了蹭你的胸口，喉咙咕噜咕噜作响。虽然平时非常调皮捣蛋但也是个撒娇高手，每次被他一蹭一咕噜，你就忍不住投降，把他抱在怀里摸脑袋。

但令你惊奇的是，平时只让你摸脑袋（仅限三下）的世兰喵，这次也出乎意料的粘人，仿佛是故意讨好你一样，忍住了逃跑的欲望和本能，小心翼翼地冲你露出来毛茸茸的肚皮。

你震惊了一秒，突然宽面条泪。

这，就是天堂吧。

（3）

今天跟你约会的男人，是你本科时期的学长。在大学四年里一直这么称呼他难以改口，现在毕业之后你也会不由自主地喊出这个称呼，而且对方也似乎没有不满，就这么一直任你叫了下去。

但现在，你想给他换个称呼，更亲密点的———

比如亲爱的。

也不是说喜欢啊或者爱之类，已经工作好几年了，一个人也站稳了脚跟，家里面也开始有意无意地在这方面给你施加压力。身边的男性圈子有限，在这其中可靠稳定的学长差不多算你的首选。如果真的要讲感情的话——你低头揉了揉眼睛———还算是有些好感吧，对方应该也明白。

你打了今天第四个哈欠。

“昨晚没睡好吗？”正在点菜的男人笑着说道，他的视线落在了你的眼底：“黑眼圈这么重，又在熬夜看小说？”

“没有，就……昨晚没睡好。”

他挑了挑眉：“失眠了？”

被戳中的你顿了顿，口中含了一口水，差点就憋不住。

说是失眠，其实也不恰当。

准确地形容，大概或许可能是———春梦？

“嗯……”

你红了脸，咕噜一口咽下水，脑子里不禁浮现起昨晚的那些事来。

跟往常一样，你把猫抱到床上放好，自己钻到被窝里，拿起床头上的书看了几页。渐渐的到了固定的时间，生物钟就提醒你该睡觉了。你和猫们都打了几个哈欠，关掉了床头灯。

 

奇怪的梦发生在半夜。你一向睡眠质量良好，经常一夜无梦，中途从未醒过。但是昨天却不知怎么的，做了一个奇怪的梦，但究竟是梦还是现实你其实也分不清楚，毕竟那种感觉……也太真实了。

揉捏乳房的酥麻感，还有落在脖颈处的轻轻的吻，让你像触电一样忍不住轻哼出声。你觉得自己应该睁开过眼睛，但是室内漆黑一片，很快又让你跌入梦境。没想到这一次，那双手玩弄得愈发生猛了几分，不仅用力地掐了几把你的乳房，疼的你呻吟几声，竟然悄悄伸到下面去，把你的睡裤给脱了。

口中的话还来不及说出口，就被送来的手指堵住，耳边不知传来谁的话，简单明了的一个字：“吸。”

你竟然下意识地卷起舌头，乖乖地含着那根纤长的手指吮吸起来。

被脱去的裤子很快失去了庇护的作用，薄薄的那层内裤也被人挑了起来。本来是想用力拽掉的，被你眼疾手快地拍下，转而索性隔着那层布料，直接开始揉起小豆豆。

平时自己一个人在家也会来了兴致，用买来的小玩具疏解一下，但终究和有温度的肉体是不同的。你光是感受到透过布料的那个温度，就已经湿得不行了，那个人的手指很快就被润滑的液体打湿，发出粘腻的声音。

太丢人了。你在梦中想，是不是空窗期太久了欲求不满？自己也到了这个年龄了吗？

那双灵活异常的手似乎察觉到了你的分心，突然勾起了你的内裤往旁边一扯，温热的指腹直接贴在了湿乎乎的肉缝，惊讶之中你忍不住滚出一声旖旎的娇吟，让全身的情欲都被点燃成烈火………

如果，只是说如果，在这个过于现实的世界上，猫也是有可能变成少年的吗？

“喂，MC？”

对面的声音突然炸起，但你一个激灵回过神来，发现自己将盘中的意大利面卷得到处都是，有几根掉到了盘子外面，真是狼狈不堪。

学长皱起眉头，唇角挤出一丝苦笑：“先说好，我并没有责备你的意思。MC，说实话，跟我一起很无聊吗？”

你脸蛋一红，立刻尴尬地张开嘴想要辩解，却只能拼命摇头。

学长了然地笑了笑。

“吃完我送你回家吧，改日等你状态好了，我们再去看电影。”

“……”

你瞪大了眼睛，有些难过的神色浮上眸子，正想心一横做些挽留，却突然想起家里的两只小小的猫咪。

至少家里还有他们在等你……

你深吸一口气，垂下头说了声对不起，然后说道：

“麻烦学长了。”

“不客气。”

（4）

回到家里是晚上九点，这个点作为夜猫子还很早，养生人士已经泡完脚上床睡觉了。

猫看到你都很高兴，闻着你身上的味道，不知怎么的一个劲儿地蹭和叫。你以为是饿的，结果瞥了眼猫碗，里还有备好的粮，饮水器里咕噜咕噜冒着水，那就只能让自己小小的得意一下，认为他们是想念你了。

这个念头让你丧到谷底的心情好了些许，举起正在给你舔裤子的呆呆的世兰喵，左一口右一口，留下两个豪放响亮的亲亲。

“我家小猫怎么这么乖呀！”

“咪嗷～”

“世兰怎么这么可爱？”

“咪嗷～”

“世英怎么也这么可爱？”

“咪嗷！”

毛团咪咪咪咪地叫个不停，又是拱脑袋又是翻肚皮，把你蹭得浑身都酥酥软软，忍不住坐在地上和猫玩了好一会儿，才扔下包包去洗澡。

洗完澡，你换双平底鞋去楼下便利店买啤酒。

现在喝冰镇的东西有点冷，你打开易拉罐灌了一口进去，冰得忍不住做了个鬼脸。

最近猫咪都很讨好你，这是让你觉得宽慰的事情。但你也知道猫只是你生活的一部分，作为一个社会人士，你需要面临来自各方面的压力。

家养猫只是蜷缩在你安全港里对外界一无所知的小生物，但你不一样。

活着还是挺复杂的。

好友的问候短信发了过来，问你和学长的进展如何，你脑袋被酒精迷得昏昏沉沉，给她短短回复了一句“失恋了💔”后，扔掉手机栽在床上。

（5）

手机响了两次，第三次的时候，昏沉的屏幕刚亮起来，被一双明显属于男性的手飞快地摁掉了。

“醒了吗？”

“没有，她还在睡着。”

“那你动作轻一点，不要让她受伤。”

“不要你多嘴。”

薄荷色眸子的红发青年低头在你的唇上印下一个浅浅的吻，有点羞涩，只是在唇上小心翼翼地覆上唇瓣，意犹未尽的时候伸出舌头舔一舔。

明明在做这么色情的事，他的表情却紧张到不行，清秀的脸蛋在昏暗的光线下，泛着一丝红晕。

“有……酒精的味道。”

“她喝了不少酒。”世英坐在床上的另一端，伸手抚摸着你的胸口，眸子里闪过黯然的神色：“大概是失恋了。”

你睡的昏沉，即使被剥开上衣的扣子，也只是轻轻皱了皱眉头。崔世英的动作愈发地急切，三下五除二就褪下你的睡衣，往地上随手一扔。

没有内衣的束缚，两坨乳肉弹力十足地挂在胸前，在黑暗中莹白发光。红褐色的乳头还没有被人好好疼爱过，还是凹陷的模样，等着被人吸起来。眸中的情欲浓重的几分，他低头埋在胸口，含住你的乳头开始吮吸。

“哥……你在干嘛？为什么要含那个？你饿了吗？”

“嗯。”

“她……也会有奶水吗？”似乎想起来奶汁的味道，崔世兰的耳朵兴奋地支棱了起来，小声问道：“我、我也可以喝吗？”

哥哥大方地给他让出一个位置。

小小的乳头泛着嫩色的乳晕，看着就让人忍不住心生怜惜，含在口中也过于柔软，像是有了生命的藤蔓，在口中与自己相遇。

世兰卷曲舌尖舔了舔乳头，上面泛着一层水光，然后像小猫一样，用力地吮吸起来，仿佛真的要把奶水吸出来似的。柔软的舌包着牙齿减少了些许痛感，你发出一丝暧昧娇糯的嘤咛，双手软弱无骨地摸了摸他的脑袋。

“疼……”

世兰顿了顿，仿佛受了什么鼓舞似的，更加用力地吮吸起来，逼着你无意识地扭动着身子，断断续续的呻吟不断从口中逸出，随着他的节奏挺动着柔若无骨的身子。

没有自己想要的乳汁，但是此刻却满足的不行，把她最为敏感脆弱的部分含在口中，让她因为自己发出可爱的反应，成就感自然是不言而喻。世兰只觉得自己被她芳香的气味包裹着，是肉体的味道，他想被她丰腴成熟的肉体紧紧拥抱着，就像她每晚把自己抱在怀里撸毛一样。

崔世兰抬起头，柔软的唇一路往上，从乳房到脖颈，他近乎疯狂地留下自己的吻痕和气味，宛如野兽充满占有欲的标记。

这边，自己的哥哥显然有了更近一步的想法。她的腿大开着，全然没了一点睡相，却方便了他把手伸到那层薄薄的布料中，暗中拨弄着她湿润的肉唇。崔世英上次把手指塞到了她口中，模仿性交一样进进出出，她的嘴唇很好地取悦了他，现在他把自己的手指放在她的下面，她的阴唇里，也那般开始抽插起来，仅仅一根手指就带出了不输给口水的粘腻液体，咕啾咕啾地被自己带出来，打湿了她的内裤。

他三下五除二，干脆把内裤脱了，低下头去亲吻那个亮晶晶的肉唇。

这个举动又让世兰感到不可思议，他看着哥哥把脑袋埋下去，像接吻一样将舌头伸到阴唇里，卷出来的透明度液体把他的鼻梁打湿了，下巴也亮晶晶的。空气中弥漫着一股奇怪的味道，说不上来，却让他的大脑嗡嗡作响，叫嚣着罢工。

可是下面很胀。

无法忽视的，勃起的性器将他带入第一波从未体验过的性欲的浪潮。他沉沉浮浮，双目迷茫，下身仿佛是一团火，吞噬着他清醒的灵魂，将其燃成死去的灰烬。

“世兰，知道这里是干什么的吗？”

他的哥哥，不知何时打开了你的腿，让那个粉嫩的肉唇一览无余。丛杂的树林下那个涎水的湿润的地方，被他用手撑开，露出一个看起来就非常温暖的小穴出来。

他摇摇头，疑惑地看着自己的哥哥。

“把裤子脱掉吧。”

世英哑着嗓子说到。

窸窸窣窣的去除衣物的声音，你在睡梦中挣扎着想要醒来，却被酒精麻醉得昏昏沉沉，像是溺水的人一般找不到光亮。这时，却意识到自己某处发生了隐秘的变化。下身蹿来的触电般的感觉，密密麻麻如针扎却又让人欲罢不能，又如火苗炙烤，自己浑身都驾于烈焰之上。

你轻声呻吟了几声，想把这扰人的燥热挥去。

“她等不急了，世兰，不用担心，已经很湿了。”

崔世兰看着自己陌生的欲望，脑子里的嗡鸣让他无法思考。他不想听哥哥的话，但是世英说的没错，他的确想进到你的体内，从你着力于卸除自己的心防开始，一切都是注定的结果。

他想占有你。

勃起的阴茎在那里蹭了蹭，足够湿润之后，他深吸一口气，小心翼翼地将头部推了进去。

说是推进去，其实算是挤进来更恰当。紧致的软肉包裹着初尝滋味的性器往深处送，一股股湿润的液体从你的股间流出来，打湿了崔世兰毛茸茸的尾巴——他用尾巴缠上她的腿根，因为兴奋上面的毛全炸了起来。

眼前的人发出无疑是呻吟声，有时候顶得深了，便张开嘴巴发出黏糊糊的叫声，这时候他的哥哥就会“趁虚而入”，亲吻你的嘴唇。

崔世兰发现哥哥的吻有所不同。

如果说自己的吻是占有欲的话，就像只野兽（而不是家养小猫咪）那样啃咬着你的唇瓣，从唇角开始啃食一直到舌尖，他用蛮力敲开了你的牙关，然后柔软的舌伸到口中搅动舌根。

但崔世英不一样。

他的哥哥在亲吻之前凝视着这张沉睡的面容，他似乎并不在意是谁在操这幅身体，是谁让你的脸泛上情欲的潮红，即使是在酒精麻醉的睡梦中，都能发出破碎的娇喘。

他温柔地看着你的脸，许久后低下头，极轻极轻地压上自己的嘴唇。

（6）  
你是怎么醒来的？

撞击、喘息，胸口的疼痛，和唇上若有若无的轻吻。

这幅身体太过于敏感，生机勃勃的性器进出你体内的时候，即使在深沉的睡眠里也能发出暧昧的娇喘，引得身上人的动作更加粗暴起来。

你睁开眼睛的时候，发现自己的衣物早就不见，一个沉睡的红色的小脑袋枕在自己胸口，轻轻地发出满足的疲惫的鼾声。他的碎发随着呼吸声扫过乳房，带来阵阵轻微的酥麻感。

这时，枕头旁突然传来一阵窸窣声。你惊讶地抬头看去，发现是另一颗番茄小脑袋。

他看到你醒了，伸手用掌心抚了抚你的脸，干燥而温热的皮肤让你舒服地眯起眼睛。

你喊他：“世英。”

他轻笑着，毫不意外地问你：“你怎么知道？”

你冲他眨了眨眼睛：“因为每晚睡觉的时候，世英你总会守在我床边，用肉垫试探我睡没睡着，你不会伸爪子……但是世兰会，他更敏感一些，有时候我突然醒了总是会吓到他。”

他顿了顿，而后笑意渐深，捧起你的脸，在你的唇角落下一个吻。

“你说的对。我是世英。”

你一脸“我就知道”的得意表情，成功逗笑了他。而后崔世英上下打量了你一眼，你也随着他的目光低头看了看自己的身子，由于不久之前的床事，自己的身上都是两个人留下来的大大小小的吻痕，有的甚至泛起紫色，足见用力之狠。

这时，仿佛意识到你轻微的挣扎，身上熟睡的人动了动，伸手把你抱的更紧。

“世兰真的很爱撒娇。”你伸手摸了摸他的头发，他的喉咙里滚过咕噜咕噜的声音。

“我们对你做了这种事，你不会生气吗？”

“不会。”

“为什么？”

“不知道，既然你们可以变成人，那么我为什么不能喜欢你们呢？你们是小猫的时候我喜欢，变成人的时候我也喜欢，两种喜欢是不同的。因为，你们第一次对我做这种事情的时候，我就知道了。你知道吗？我和学长约会的时候……竟然满脑子都是那天晚上我和你们做那种事情……”你捂住脸，不知道该如何说下去：“真的太疯狂了，太不可思议了，我对面是我一直喜欢的学长，但是我的猫却变成了少年想和我上床，你说，这世界能有多疯狂呢？”

崔世英也笑了，仿佛这是一个惊世骇俗的超级笑话，你们笑的开心极了，笑着笑着从床上滑了下去，你坐在地板上抱着自己赤裸的身子，像个蜷缩在子宫里的婴儿。

“我一直都是那种不知道自己想要什么的人，其实我收养你们，只是证明我是个有用的人罢了。”你说道：“和学长约会也是，工作也是，和朋友逛街也是，打算结婚也是，这些都是拙劣的模仿，大家都这么做啊！大家为什么要这么做？我不知道……我不知道自己想要什么，我不知道！”

“不要怕”

崔世英伸手抱住了你的身体，他低头在你的额头落下一个吻。你倏忽冷静了下来，眸子里闪过迷茫。

“所以在这种情况下，一般人会做些什么？”他的手覆上你的乳房，手指夹起小小的乳头揉搓，技巧十足。你在他怀里呻吟了一下，双腿不由自主地打开，一些透明的润滑的液体随着世兰留在你体内的精液流了出来。

“做爱吧。”你说。

（7）

第二天早上七点多，刺耳的来电声叫醒了你。

赤身裸体地从地板上醒来的感受并不好，你脖子和后背被硌得生疼，膝盖也隐隐作痛——似乎是背后位的时候太久了……

“喂？”

“我的天哪你终于接我电话了！”是闺蜜吵吵嚷嚷的声音：“你现在在哪儿？人还好吗？”

“在家，人没事儿。昨晚喝醉了。”你抬起腿看了眼上面的吻痕，密密麻麻的草莓印儿从膝盖一直到大腿根，整个人都被活剥了似的。果然一次性应付两个男性还是太吃力。

“没事就好……呼！”她长舒一口气，话锋一转：“不过你也是！昨晚给我发了个失恋然后就失联，我打电话还不接，让我担心一宿。下次不准再这样！有事跟我商量，明白吗？天涯何处无芳草，大不了咱俩凑合一下……”

“哈哈哈，滚呐，我现在好得很，你不要担心了。”你慵懒地趴在床边，看着床上床下睡的正香的红发青年，唇角勾起一抹笑意来：“真的，特别好。”

 

——-并没有人想看的后记————  
刚开始想写那种色色的3P车，纯车，但是这一个月发生的事情实在太多，就改了下女主角的性格。她其实是一个奉献型人格，同情心泛滥，不懂得自己要什么，无论是结婚也好还是工作也好，都是“别人也在做那我也做吧”这种糟糕的态度。

一直以来她都觉得自己过得很迷茫，很痛苦，外加失恋所以整个人干脆直接坏掉吧就这样过下去呗。

其实是我找不到缓解焦虑的出口，等我找到了，说不定女主可以走出来吧，可以正常的跟兄弟俩交往生活（哪里正常了


End file.
